dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Okada Junichi
Profile *'Name:' 岡田准一 (おかだ　じゅんいち) *'Name (romaji):' Okada Junichi *'Nickname:' Kun-kun (given by his sister), Okatchi *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hirakata City, Osaka, Japan *'Height:' 170cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Wife/actress Miyazaki Aoi *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment TV Shows *Toshokan Sensou (TBS, 2015) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *SP Special (Fuji TV, 2008) *SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Niji wo Kakeru Ouhi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Fuyu no Undokai (NTV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin (TBS, 2003) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2002) *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hanran no Voyage (TV Asahi, 2001) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Oyaji (TBS, 2000) *Mona Lisa no Hohoemi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Dear Friend (TBS, 1999) *Shin Oretachi no Tabi (NTV, 1999) *Pu-Pu-Pu Jump (TBS, 1998) *D×D (NTV, 1997) *V no Honoo (Fuji TV, 1995) Movies *The Fable (2019) *Chiri Tsubaki (2018) *Sekigahara (2017) *Tsuioku / Reminiscence (2017) *Kaizoku to Yobareta Otoko / Fueled: The Man They Called Pirate (2016) *Everest, Kamigami no Itadaki (2016) *Toshokan Sensou ~The Last Mission~ (2015) *Higurashi no Ki (2014) *Eien no 0 (2013) *Toshokan Sensou (2013) *Tenchi Meisatsu (2012) *Kokuriko Zaka Kara (voice) (2011) *SP: The Motion Picture ~ Kakumei-hen (2011) *SP: The Motion Picture ~ Yabou-hen (2010) *Otonari (2009) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *Gedosenki (voice) (2006) *Kisarazu Cats Eye: World Series (2006) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *Hold Up Down (2005) *FLY, DADDY, FLY (2005) *Tokyo Tower (2005) *Hard Luck Hero (2003) *Kisarazu Cats Eye: Nihon Series (2003) *Cosmic Rescue (2003) Endorsements *LION Systema (2014 ~) *Candy Crush (2014) *Meiji Bulgaria Yogurt (2014 ~) *Sapporo Beer (2014 ~) *NOLTY (2013 ~) *NISSAY Nippon Life Insurance (2013 ~ 2015) *Hirakata Park (2013 ~ ) *UL・OS (2012 ~) *KIRIN coffee FIRE (2011 ~ 2012) *Daihatsu Move (2010 ~ 2011) *Asahi KASEI Saranwrap / Ziploc (2010 ~　2014) *Sony (2008 ~ 2010) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Ougon no Aji (2008 ~ 2012) *Glico Papico (2008 ~ 2013) *Daiwa House Real Estate (2008) *Asahi (2007) *Right-On (2006 ~ 2008) *Shiseido Uno (2006) *POsCAM (2005) *Vodafone (2005 ~ 2006) *Shiseido (2004) *Suntory Malt Whisky (2004 ~ 2005) *Coca-Cola (2003) *Morinaga Koeda (2001) *Vermont Curry (2001) *Kansai Cellular (1999 ~ 2000) *MIKI HOUSE (1999) *Calpis Water (1998 ~ 1999) *Kentucky Fried Chicken (1997) Recognitions *'38th Japan Academy Prize:' Best Actor for Eien no 0 and Best Supporting Actor for Higurashi no Ki (2014) *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2014):' Best Actor for Gunshi Kanbee *'56th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for SP (2008) *'9th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2005-06):' Best Supporting Actor for Tiger & Dragon (2005) *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Ishihara Yujiro New Actor Award for Hana Yori mo Naho and Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series (2006) Trivia *'Jpop group:' V6 *'Skills:' Piano, horse riding, and combat sports *The first person to ever debut in a Johnny's Group, without having to go through a stint as Johnny's Jr. He was immediately picked to debut with V6 at the age of 14. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Wiki.theppn *IMDb Category:JActor Category:JSinger